THE SECRET LIFE OF THE EDGEUCATED TEENAGER
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: What happens when teenagers hit the edge? Chaos, Drama and Dreams. Check it out in, "The Secret Life of The Edge-ucated Teenager". This is an ongoing series from destinedfilmmaker, so please check out other episodes in continuing at season finally.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE EDGE-UCATED TEENAGER" Part One**

By. Heat mizzer

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE CONTINUOUSLY READ MY FANFICTION SERIES, HERE IS THE NEXT STORY IN THE BETTER SLOTAT SERIES.**

**TO RECAP, JUST CHECK OUT:**

SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY

SEASON PREMIERE: THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON

THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON-GUILTY…YET!

**NOW ENJOY…THE SECRET LIFE OF THE EDGE-UCATED TEENAGER…what happens when teenagers hit the edge of reason…chaos.**

* * *

**BOYVEWICH GUEST ROOM:**

_Adrian stood peering out the window at the sunrise, fully dressed, as Ben awoke on the bed, he looked up at her confused. _

_"Good morning." Ben said with a grin._

_"Morning." She said still focusing on the world outside, immediately Ben got out the bed and came behind her; he then caressed her gently as she pulled away. _

_"Adrian, what's wrong? What are you doing?" he replied noticing the bags packed up near the door. _

_"I called my Dad, and I think um…well, I'm going to go try and duke it out at his place."_

_"What? Why? I mean we didn't do anything yesterday, we just feel asleep and yea, maybe kissed a little but it shouldn't be cause for you leaving."_

_"It is when everyone's right."_

_"What?" he replied as Adrian turned around, she looked innocent and scared._

_"You are my knight and I'm your damsel."_

_"What are you talking about?" he replied as she turned around to face him._

_"Ben last night, I awoke and realized that I'm starting to like the feeling, the feeling of being here and in your arms and I'm starting to believe it's because everyone's right. You're the knight in shining armor and I'm the damsel who needs you. So I think it's best for everyone if I just leave and move out."_

_"No, not everyone. Adrian, in the last past days, our worlds have been flipped upside down and we're all struggling to make it work. But I do know that somehow the only thing I have a grasp and hold on to is this situation. If everyone is right, than it's the other way around, you're my knight, because you made me face my reality. You made me question why Amy? Why put up with it? Was I in love with her or was I in love with being the good guy, to hold something against Ricky. If it's being in love with a feeling of normal than I guess the same goes for me too, Adrian. So please don't do this because you just want things to be normal, stay." He replied pulling her into a passionate kiss._

Immediately Adrian awoke in a panic, realizing that Ben was gone. She took a deep breath and laid back down against her pillow, when the light came on, she turned to find Ben sneaking in.

_"Sorry Honey, I just had a late night at the office and I didn't want to wake you."_

_"What?" she said immediately noticing she was now in a nicely furnished bedroom. Soon Ben turned off the light and got into the bed beside her, kissing her on the neck and then laying down to sleep, leaving Adrian confused._

**JUERGEN'S HOME:**

Amy sat on the edge of her bed thinking, she knew she should be thinking about her Father coming home and Ben being upset about Ricky and her but all her thoughts focused on Ricky. He had told the truth and she didn't stand up for him, how could she even attempt to make up for it. As she continued there was a knock at the door, suddenly Ashley poked her head in and then came in shutting the door behind him.

"So I guess your feeling really bad, I mean completely listening to Ben and ignoring the truth." Ashley replied.

"How'd?"

"I believed him but I know you and I knew that you would obviously choose whatever the others wanted."

"Look, is this going somewhere?"

"No, it's just I don't usually follow up on these I told you so moments but I thought that since Dad's o-k and he should be coming back here soon, I thought I'd might get a few jabs in."

"Well it's not helping."

"Look I don't know if you know this but jabs aren't suppose to help."

"Get out!"

"O-k, o-k." she said as Annie came into the room confused.

"So what's going on between you to?"

"Oh, just Ashley celebrating Dad's return in the Ashley way."

"Oh…un useful jabs or brutal honesty?"

"Un useful jabs."

"Wow, she softening up…um, Amy I need to talk to you, it's about your Dad."

"What now, is he o-k?"

"Yes and No. Yes, his health is back in order and he's coming home later today but no, in other ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night I went to go tell George good night and overheard him on the phone talking, he had said after a pleasant thank you, the words: But stay away from Amy…I don't want you near her ever, I don't think you will ever be good enough for her, so stay away. So I left but on the way home, I placed it all together, your Dad was talking to Ricky. I am almost certain, he found it his pleasure to bring his hopes up and crush them again."

"Oh god…"

"Look, Amy, I would of told you earlier but maybe your Father's right, Ricky dealing with his own demons and maybe it's best you just let things be done." immediately Amy stood up and grabbed her purse. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find him."

"No, you don't, Amy. Your Father and I agree." Amy said as she headed out the room. "AMY?" Annie called out as she followed her.

"My Father and you? You really think I should get relationship advice from two people who fight all the time, who don't even love each other. Who are screwed up and have screwed Ashley and me. Over the last few months, everything has been crazy but I do know I deserve normal and normal is having Ricky in my life but it's like Dad screwed too and you agree, so do whatever but I'm going to find him."

"AMY?" she replied as Amy walked out the house, as she turned towards Ashley who stood there.

**OUTSIDE OF TOWN, BAILEY'S BAR:**

Ricky's body flew through the air as bouncers through him in the alley of Baileys, he was wasted and no one knew the wiser until the next bartender actually checked his id to find it fake. As he lay on the groundin the dirt, there was a flush of water they fell on him. As he woke and squinted his eyes, he looked up to find a very rugged looking Amy standing there, she was dressed up in 80s rocker wear.

_"Hey, are you alright?." Soon Ricky stood up looking at the new Amy._

_"What?"_

_"I saw them throw you out, are you alright, do you need any help." the stranger replied, immediately Ricky stood up._

_"The name's Rachel, Rachel Carsetti." She said putting her hand out, as she looked down, she picked up his fake id. "And you must be Rogers?"_

_"Mom?" Ricky replied._

_"No, I'm not your Mom? You must really be toasted."_

_"What?"_

_"You just called me your mom and I'm not, at least not yet, I mean for my own." She said rubbing her belly as Ricky looked at her stomach he became unnerved. "Yea, he or she will be here soon." she smiled._

**BOYVEWICH'S KITCHEN:**

Ben sat at the table with a cup of coffee; he had so much anger to deal with.

_"Come on, you knew that one day, it would have to come to this, I mean I am the baby's Father." Ricky said sitting at the end of the table._

_"No, I don't think he actually did, 99.5 knights in shining armor usually never see it coming, I mean look at Arthur and Guinievere." Alice said sitting in the chair closes to him._

_"Come on, Alice this is Ben, he definitely did." Henry replied on the other side._

_"And what makes you think so?" Alice replied._

_"Because Ben's like that, he thinks of everyone before himself, he's the good guy that ever girl depends on." Henry replied. "Right Amy?" he continued as Amy said smiling and flirting with Ricky who sat at the end of the table._

_"Oh…yea whatever." She replied winking at Ricky, who grinned. _

_"Or is it, right, Adrian?" Alice replied as Ben looked over in the seat across from Amy to find a nicely angelic dressed Adrian._

_"I don't know, is it, Ben?" Adrian replied in mild manner, as Ben looked at the five seats before him filled with everyone in his world, he looked more puzzled than before._

_"I guess that's what we have to figure out, isn't it?" Amy announced to the table as they all looked at Ben for guidance._

* * *

**O-k, Adrian's dreaming about Ben and her, Amy has defied her parents and is going to find Ricky, Ricky who is across town drunk has woke to find his mother who resembles Amy and Ben is in conflict with himself…now that's what you call teens on the edge or is it their just interrupted.**

**Check out for the next chapter, coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Life of the American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

**SCHOOL ONCE AGAIN TRIED TO VICTIMIZE ME from completing this fan fiction. However I'm back and there is more to come. Secondly, I must admit that Brendavision and the writers of Secret Life have definitely won a little bit of love from me. They have redeemed themselves for now anyways. However mess up any more and I have to make more fanfictions. Anyways, go on continue reading.**

* * *

**BOYVEWICH'S KITCHEN:**

Ben had his hands on Ricky's neck as Henry, Amy and Adrian tried to pull him off.

"Come Ben, it's not worth it." Henry called out as they finally managed to pull Ben away.

"Are you sure, this is my dream right, I can just kill him."

"Yea, but then I manifest again."

"What?" Ben muttered.

"All of us, who are here, are because you can't seem to figure it out. So I stay here until you actually get me out of your system."

"Then what is it that I have to figure out, because I don't think I can take more this."

"Good question." Alice added. "What is bothering you?"

"Well, Amy and him, is one." Ben said looking over at Amy began to whisper and giggle in Ricky's ear.

"And what about Amy and him?" Alice replied now in a psychiatrist's chair and glasses as Ben lay on a couch.

"Well, first of all them being together."

"But are they together?"

"What?"

"Well, she said she spent a day with him right? And they talked right?" Henry added.

"Yea, that's what she said but"

"So how are you sure they did anything but just talk? I mean she did throw him out at the hospital, right?"

"Yea, she did." Ben replied noticing Amy looking at Ricky in anger; she then looked at Ben remorseful. "So why hasn't it left?"

"Because idiot, Amy and I isn't the real reason for this? Is it Adrian?" Ben looked at Adrian.

**RACHEL'S VAN:**

"So Rogers are you doing better?" Rachel asked as Ricky sat in the van on the back.

"Nope, not really?"

"Well you look okay and you're not calling me Mom anymore."

"This has got to be a dream…" Ricky said getting up and walking around. "You can't be here and you can't look like her."

"Why can't I be here and who do I look like?"

"I have to wake up." Ricky said slapping his face.

"No you need to get a Doctor."

"No, I don't, I need to get sober."

"Well, good luck." She said quickly shutting the back doors of the van to leave.

"I don't get it, I just wanted to forget her, not wake up like this." Ricky said to himself, as Rachel listened in, she stopped.

"Look, Rogers."

"It's Ricky."

"Well, Ricky Rogers, whatever, can I take you anywhere?"

"Yea, Yeah." Ricky replied as they got into the car.

**JUERGEN'S HOME:**

Amy sat in her Father's car, with her arms crossed when Ashley came out and got into the passenger side.

"So how's the search?"

"It's not, because I don't have a license and I can't drive because of this huge bump and I really don't need you to" immediately Ashley started the car.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm driving you to find Ricky."

"But you don't know how to drive."

"Yea, I do, Dad taught me and I've done it a couple of times before."

"What?"

"Look, I pretty much get away with anything since your mess up, so buckle up." She said as they pulled off.

**BOYVEWICH'S GUEST ROOM:**

Adrian awoke quickly and looked to the side of her, to find Ben gone; she then looked up to find her Mom in a white dress at the end of the bed.

"Mom?"

"Adrian." She replied, immediately Adrian rose up and hugged her Mom.

"I knew it, I knew it was all a dream you're not dead." She said as her Mom looked sadden.

"Adrian, niña, it is not a dream." She said as Adrian pulled back looking at her frightened.

* * *

**Let's see if Ashley get away with under age driving and auto theft...CHECK OUT FOR MORE TO COME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are certainly in the home stretch of this fan fiction, please check out my other if you haven't already and look out for and the ending of this fan fiction and beginning of my next brand new series of shorts coming soon.**

**Secondly, have you noticed that this new Thomas character kind of resembles a familiar character of Brenda's old classic show, 7th Heaven? And ASHLEY sort of reminds you Ruthie, the whole character ark, is kind of repeating.**

**Peace.**

**HEAT~~**

* * *

**JUERGEN'S CAR:**

As Ashley skillfully and carefully pulled into the parking lot of nearby fast food joint, Amy smiled.

"What?"

"I don't know, you're just really amazing."

"And it took you that long to figure that one out."

"No, it's just…look, Ashley, I know sometimes because of this situation your invisible to everything but you aren't. In some ways I get more envious of you-"

"Because I'm not knocked up.'

"No, because you're just wise beyond your years, I mean you totally probably would keep the baby, you wouldn't give the baby up just to be with Ben and you knew Ricky was telling the truth, so you probably wouldn't have kicked him out the hospital."

"Yeah, probably." She replied as silence set in, she then looked down then at Amy. "But…you did just stand up to Mom and Dad and you allowed me to drive you here, that takes a lot of hoods'pa." she added as Amy smiled. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

**JUERGEN'S HOME**:

"George?" Annie called out as George slowly walked into the house.

"I thought I told you I'd come and pick you up."

"Yea, well, I had to get out, I hate hosp, and well you know."

"Yea, that's why I was on my way to come get you."

"In what?"

"What?" Annie added.

"The car? Are you sure you o-k to come home?"

"I'm great but you won't be."

"What, why?"

"Because the car is gone."

"What?" Annie said racing over the window and peering out to the open driveway. "She did it, she actually did it."

"Did what? And whom?"

"It's all you're fought."

"What? Hey, wait a minute, almost near death man standing here, so how is this my fought."

"Because you couldn't just thank Ricky and let it go, you had to tell him to leave her alone."

"Amy heard." George added remorseful. "She wasn't supposed to."

"Well, she didn't, I did and I told her and actually agreed with you then Amy went off, she said how she could take advice from screwed up parents like hers. She then said she was going to go look for Ricky and left out. I didn't know she would take the car."

"So you snitched and now our pregnant, due at any time child is out there driving."

"No, you screwed up and I went along not thinking and now our pregnant, due at any time child is probably based on the silence out there sitting in the passenger seat while Ashley, you know the daughter you taught to drive early is driving."

"I'm calling the cops." George added.

"No, not yet."

"What?"

"I believe that this one those two have to do on their own, plus, we need to talk, we have to discuss us." George suddenly began to hold his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

**BOYVEWICH'S GUEST ROOM:**

"No, you're here, you're not dead."

"Look, I have much to say and not a lot of time to say it."

"Yea, o-k...look you can tell me tomorrow I'm tired, I had this crazy dream that I was with Ben Boyvewich."

"I know I saw."

"O-k?" Adrian said rolling her eyes.

"Look, Adrian, you like this Ben?"

"Of course not, he's this pathetic little-"

"Good guy who's nice on the eyes that could make some girl very happy one day and you wish that girl was you."

"No, I don't, Ben's cool and all but a Grace Bowmen type cool, not a fiery hands on girl like me."

"Hands on?"

"Look, it's no secret us types we aren't angels."

"Oh I beg to differ." Adrian's Mother replied with a grin. "Adrian, you think that life is suppose to be hard and that you must act this way to prevent from hurting or feeling but it's not that way and you shouldn't allow yourself to place you in that category. I did, Adrian, I grew up with a seven brothers and no Mother, all I knew was not to display emotion, that hanging with the boys was easier than to hang with girls, so other girls placed me in a category and I let them but I am here to stop you from having that. First, you must try working it out with your Father, he loves you and he truly loved me but I walked away. Second you must stop the stereotype, try out for things that interest you, make friends other than guys and lastly stop giving your heart away so easily."

"Ok, o-k, so why are you telling me all this."

"Because Adrian, this is the last time you will see me, although I will always be your guardian angel, this is my last chance to tell you everything I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Adrian, I am dead."

**RACHEL'S VAN:**

"So Ricky, if I'm not imposing, whom are you trying to forget?"

"Her names Amy."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, you see I'm kind of the resident bad boy and one day at band camp I knocked her up, so after confronting a lot of things that were completely screwed up about me, I decided to step up and do the family thing. However, I got into an ordeal with her Father which led to an arrest. You know, before I was supposed to be arraigned, I found her, I wanted to see how she truly felt, she turned me away then minutes later I get this call from her Father saying she never wants to see me again and to stay away."

"Thus drowning your sorrow in drinks."

"Yeah, but that's not the crazy thing about it, they crazy thing is it's suppose to be all taking place in 2009."

"What?" she said stopping the van quickly?

"Look, let's just pretend I didn't-"

"I knew it, I knew it, you're from the future right?"

"What?"

"Bob didn't believe me, but I knew the fortune teller would be right."

"Bob?"

"Yea, he's my boyfriend, and the baby's father. He's gone to New York to become a famous musician but he's going to be back soon, for Ricky."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean you, my son that is if it's a boy I want to name Ricardo."

"Why?"

"Because and don't laugh, I love I Love Lucy and Desi's name is Ricky Ricardo and I loved the name.  
"So you believe I'm from the future."

"I sure do, come on Back to the Future totally could happen, with all the trash everyone produces and certainly someone could make a flux compositor."

"Yeah?" Ricky replied.

**BOYVEWICH'S LIVING ROOM:**

"What do we have Ben? I mean if you have feelings for Amy why am I here?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I feel for you Adrian, we liked only actually talked until yesterday and"

"We've been in the same classes since Kindergarten."

"O-k, but I know we're not serious and I do love Amy."

"But what happens when Amy and Ricky have their son? What happens when she's spending more time with him than you? You can't always give up your feelings just to please Amy, Adrian is free and there." Henry and Alice added together.

"That's might be the case but my heart belongs to A…A…" suddenly Ben started to hold his heart and fall to the ground as the others came and looked down at him.

* * *

**MORE TO COME…What is happening to Ben? Will Adrian accept her Mother's death? Could someone make a flux compositor? Will find out in the next installment of the secret life of an edge-ucated teenager.**


End file.
